hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2006 Nova Scotia tropical storm
The 2006 Nova Scotia tropical storm was a short-lived tropical cyclone that was unnamed operationally during the season but was recognized during post-season analysis and designated AL022006. The second tropical storm of the 2006 Atlantic hurricane season, the system developed as an extratropical cyclone to the southeast of Nantucket, Massachusetts, on July 16 from a dissipating cold front. It tracked northeastward over warm water temperatures, and on July 17 transitioned into a tropical storm after an area of convection developed over the center. The storm quickly reached peak winds of 50 mph (85 km/h) before encountering cooler waters and weakening. On July 18, it degenerated into a non-convective remnant low, and after crossing Newfoundland it dissipated on July 19. Impact in Canada was minimal, and no deaths were reported. Meteorological history A cold front exited the eastern United States on July 13 and subsequently stalled over the western Atlantic Ocean. It decayed and dissipated, leaving behind two areas of low pressure. The southern area near North Carolina ultimately became Tropical Storm Beryl, became an extratropical low on July 16 south-southeast of Cape Cod, Massachusetts. Moving northeastward over warm water temperatures of 80–82° F (27–28° C), the system separated itself from the dissipating front later that day. Convection developed near the center, and it is estimated the system transitioned into a tropical depression early on July 17 about 240 miles (390 km) southeast of Nantucket, Massachusetts. Accelerating northeastward, the depression intensified into a tropical storm six hours later. Banding features became prominent, and after continued strengthening, the storm attained peak winds of 50 mph (85 km/h) late on July 17, while located about 245 miles (395 km) south of Halifax, Nova Scotia. Shortly thereafter, the storm encountered much cooler water temperatures after leaving the Gulf Stream. The storm quickly weakened as the convection rapidly diminished, and on July 18 degenerated into a non-convective remnant low. The remnants crossed Newfoundland before turning to the east-northeast and dissipating on July 19. Operationally, the storm was considered as a non-tropical gale, connected to a cold front. However, a post-season analysis provided enough evidence of tropical characteristics to warrant classifying it as an unnamed tropical storm, indicating no frontal features and no cold air intrusion at the time of peak winds. Observations analyzed the storm as having a symmetric warm-core, whereas in real time it was considered subtropical. As part of its routine post-season review, the National Hurricane Center officially re-classified the system as an unnamed tropical storm on December 15, 2006. Impact and naming Upon entering the area of responsibility of the Canadian Hurricane Centre, a Canadian buoy recorded maximum sustained winds of 36 mph (56 km/h) with gusts to 44 mph (70 km/h). The same buoy recorded a pressure of 1001.2 mbar (29.57 inHg). The storm greatly weakened prior to moving across Newfoundland, and as a result impact was minimal. No official forecasts were issued for the system; however the Atlantic Storm Prediction Centre issued marine gale warnings for the storm. References External links *NHC Tropical Cyclone Report Category:Wikipedia Archives